Ángel
by Tedtakii
Summary: Es la aventura de Yami Shiro, una humana que lleva una horrible historia atrás. Pero cuando menos se lo espera, se encontrará con Liubic, un trol que también tiene una horrible historia y que su objetivo es vengarse, por la muerte de su madre y quiere acabar con la vida de su asesino, su padre. Ambos se cruzarán y muchas cosas pasarán entre ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Hay personajes que me pertenecen y algunas personas que me he cruzado por ahí salen en este fanfic, pero hay personajes que les pertenecen a blizzard. Está todo basado en mis personajes y están basados en el juego.**

**Yami Shiro**

En el aserradero de la Vega del Este, en el Bosque de Elwynn, una familia hacía su labor como leñadores. Estaban siempre concentrados y nunca se centraban en otra cosa que sea talar árboles. Esa familia era, los Shiro. El líder de la familia nació en un continente lejano, del cual nunca quiso hablar. Por esa razón, tenía rasgos asiáticos. Él se llamaba Chái Shiro. Su mujer, era sastre, ella era de Villadorada y no tenía los rasgos asiáticos como los de su marido. Su nombre era Darzi Shiro. Ellos dos tenían dos hijos ya mayores, Kiko y Dulgar, dos hombres fuertes y altos. Eran el centro de atención de todas las bellas mujeres del lugar, pero ellos no les daban cierta importancia.

Un día, ellos estaban talando árboles, cuando en un carro, vieron un hombre tirado en el suelo. Kiko, salió corriendo para ver quién era y cuando se acercó, vio una recién nacida en sus brazos. El joven se acercó al hombre herido y pudo ver que seguía con vida. Dulgar salió corriendo para avisar a su padre. Aquella persona cogió a la pequeña y se la entregó a Kiko.

—Cuida de mi hija, ella es lo único que me queda. —Dijo el hombre mientras tosía fuertemente.

Kiko le decía al hombre que se pondrá bien y que seguirá vivo para cuidar de su hija. Pero fue demasiado tarde y su débil corazón se paró. El joven, agarró a la pequeña y con honor cerró los ojos del hombre. Dulgar y Chái llegaron tarde y no pudieron hacer nada por esa persona, así que decidieron criar a la pequeña recién nacida y adoptarla como si fuera de la familia. Chái la bautizó como Yami.

**Liubic**

En el poblado de Sen'jin, había una familia de trols, que vivían felices. El trol macho, diferente a los Lanza negra, él era de otra raza, por su gran estatura y porque era muy fuerte. No se sabía de donde era y ni si quiera el por qué estaba en aquel poblado. Ese trol se llamaba Nä. Su mujer, era una trol de la tribu Lanza Negra, era de piel azul y cabellos azules y su nombre era, Nïla. Ellos tenían tres hijos pequeños, Yod'dha, Rahasya y Liubic, eran aun unos recién nacidos. Uno de ellos era aun un bebé y no sabía aún hablar, pero era diferente a sus hermanos, tenía los rasgos de su padre, pero tiraba más a un Lanza Negra. Sus ojos eran azules como el hielo y muchos trols decían que era un extraño y misterioso el color de su mirada.

Un día, los tres pequeños estaban en casa durmiendo y sus padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Pero lo que no supieron, era que Nä, con rabia y sin saber el motivo, alzó su maza y aporreó a Nïla repetidamente, salpicando de sangre toda la cabaña incluyendo a sus tres hijos. El trol dejó a su mujer junto a los pequeños y se fue sin decir nada a nadie.

Al día siguiente, todos se enteraron de la noticia y el jefe Vol'jin, vio el estado en el que se presentaba la escena. Estaba desconcertado ante aquella masacre. Uno de los médicos de Sen'jin, recogió a los tres pequeños llorando y salpicados de sangre.

—¿Po'qué Nä acabó con su e'posa? —preguntó Vol'jin muy traumatizado por aquella escena.

—Ese trol no era de fia' Vol'jin. —Comentó el médico mientras dejaba una figura encima de Nïla.

—E'tos pequeños se vengarán algún día. —Dijo Vol'jin con rabia.


	2. Capítulo 1: Comenzando el entrenamiento

**Capítulo 1: Comenzando el entrenamiento**

20 años después...

En el aserradero de la Vega del Este vivía una joven de estatura media y de cabellos negros. Ella siempre estaba acompañada de su grifo Bai. Estaba muy unida a él y siempre jugaban. El pequeño aun no sabía volar y era muy travieso. Los dos trabajaban en el aserradero llevando madera junto a su padre Kiko. Iban a Villadorada, Villanorte, Ventormenta, a la Colina Centinela y a la Villa del Lago a entregar los suministros para los herreros, incluso llevaban leche recién ordeñada.

—Yami, entrégale las últimas tablas de madera al Herrero Argus, que volvemos al aserradero —ordenó Kiko mientras desmontaba de su carro una caja de madera algo pesada.

Ella tuvo varias dificultares para cargarla, pero pudo entregarla sin problemas al herrero y luego tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para entregar la leche recién ordeñada al tabernero Farley que estaba en la Posada Orgullo de León. Ella, miró en una esquina, sentada un elfo de la noche y pudo contemplar que portaba en su mano una figura que representaba un trol. Ella con la intriga se acercó al joven elfo y le preguntó por qué tenía esa figura.

—A ti que te importa, —le contestó el elfo de malas maneras —no ves que intento descansar —

Kiko le pidió a su hija que dejara tranquilo al elfo y ella le hizo caso.

Durante el camino a casa ella le preguntó a su padre por lo de la figura y él le pudo responder, pero con pocas palabras.

—Es una figura de un dios. —

—No entiendo. —Dijo muy confusa Yami mientras se comía un poco de pan duro.

—A ver... es una figura de un dios, pero si te parece raro que sea un trol allá tu, pero por alguna razón tienen esas figuras. En el pueblo hay mucha gente que lleva ese monstruo. —Contó Kiko.

En el poblado Sen'jin, Durotar. Yod'dha y Rahasya esperaban la llegada de su hermano pequeño Liubic, que venía de la Isla Errante, después de haberse ido y no dejar ningún rastro de él. Muchos se preguntaban cómo llegó hasta aquel lugar, pero algunos cuentan, que era para escapar de la gente que quería convertirlo en piedra, por algo en particular.

Después de esperar muchas horas, llegaba un par de seres montaros en dos tortugas dragón. Uno de ellos era un Pandaren y el otro como no, era un trol, de gran estatura y fuerte, no se le podía ver el rostro, ya que portaba en su cara una máscara. Yod'dha y Rahasya se acercaron a él y se pusieron contentos porque sabían que era su hermano pequeño.

—Me aleg'o de ve'te he'mano. —Dijo entre lágrimas Yod'dha.

—¿Son hermanos tuyos?. —Interrumpió el sabio Pandaren mientras masticaba un poco de bambú.

—Sí. —Respondió Liubic, mostrando un acento muy diferente a la lengua trol.

Yod'dha y Rahasya acompañaron a Liubic, junto a su amigo Pandaren hasta la cabaña donde ellos residían. Los trols, miraron los gestos de su hermano menor. Él estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de cuando era niño y sobretodo, recordaba el cálido cuerpo de su madre, cuando le daba de mamar. Un trol nunca se olvida de esas cosas, pero de lo que no se acuerda, es de la cara del asesino que acabó con ella. Liubic, se acercó a sus dos hermanos y con cariño los abrazó.

—Os había echado de menos. he'manos. —Dijo Liubic entre sollozos.

—A ti también, he'mano, —dijo Rahasya muy ilusionado —¿quién e' el panda?— Le susurró con intriga.

—E' mi maestro, Kinomaro y supe que en la Isla de Eco necesitabais ayuda y por eso he regresado, pe'o con una condición, no quiero se' una e'tatua. —Dijo Liubic mostrando seriedad, aunque no se le veía la cara a causa de aquella máscara de madera.

—He'mano, hace' bien en veni', Vol'jin se pondrá contento al ve'te —

Yami estaba en su casa, preparaba la comida para que su padre y Bai comieran.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se fue con su grifo a sentarse en su cama. Ella se echó e intentó dormir, pero una oscura voz, proveniente del inframundo, le estaba hablando y ella no sabía por qué tenía que oírlo.

—Yami... —dijo aquella voz burlona que aparecía del suelo de su habitación.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

—Tú obtendrás mi poder de demonio, Yami —dijo aquel especie de silueta demoniaca que salía de debajo del suelo.

Yami salió corriendo de su habitación y vio a su padre hablando con un joven conocido de ella. La pobre estaba tan asustada que abrazó a su padre.

—¿Qué te ocurre hija? —preguntó Kiko muy preocupado.

—He visto un bicho muy feo, que quería comerme—comentó la joven muy asustada.

El joven se acercó a ella y se sentó junto a ella.

—Igual era una pesadilla —comentó el joven.

—Era muy real Yurei, yo no estaba soñando. —Dijo Yami asustada.

En las Islas del Eco, Liubic se encontró con un trol y un pandaren. Los dos, recibieron al joven con amabilidad y decidieron ayudarle para que aprendiera a usar sus habilidades.

—Bienvenido a la i'la Liubic, antes de que vayas con Vol'jin, quiero que demue'tres tus habilidades de artes ma'ciales, —comentó el trol —mi nombre es Zabrax y este pandaren es Tsu. —

Al día siguiente, Yurei llevó a su amiga Yami a Villadorada a tomar una cerveza bien rica. Los dos se llevaban bien y había momentos en el que sus labios se acercaban para besarse. Se notaba que ambos estaban enamorados, pero a ella le seguía preocupando aquel ser que le seguía atormentando en sus pensamientos. Yurei le pidió que esperara un momento, ya que tenía que ir al lavabo. Mientras estaba ausente, un hombre vestido con una toga negra, se acercó a Yami.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con los demonios? —preguntó aquel hombre —por que yo te enseñaré a manejarlos—

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo problemas con un demonio? —preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

—Por que le veo y me gustaría enseñarte el arte de la brujería. Y discúlpame, mi nombre es Maximillian Crowe y soy un instructor de brujos. Te enseñaré lo básico y luego te inscribiré en Villanorte, para que ayudes al mundo y a la gente que más te necesite —dijo aquel hombre ya mayor.

—Sabes... acepto, pero no quiero ser una bruja mala. —Aceptó muy decidida la joven.


	3. Capítulo 2: Reunión de amigos

En las Islas del Eco, Liubic le hizo caso a su nuevo maestro y decidió buscar a Jin'thala, ya que quería hablar con el muchacho sobre las cosas que han cambiado y para empezar el entrenamiento en las islas. También le habló del amigo que tenía el joven en su infancia y eso le animó más a ir.

Cuando llegó, vio unos cuantos trols tocando los tambores Lanza Negra y otros dos, hablando entre ellos. A Liubic le resultaba familiar uno de ellos y se acercó a preguntar si era el que él pensaba.

—¿Zuni? ¿Ereh' tú? —Preguntó muy dudoso el joven trol.

—Liubic, me aleg'ho de veh'te. —Comentó el muchacho muy contento.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y decidieron hacer el entrenamiento juntos. Liubic le habló del pequeño aprendizaje que tuvo en la Isla Errante, donde el maestro Kinomaro le entrenó para que fuera un monje hecho y derecho. A Zuni le gustó lo que oía y le preguntó muchas cosas sobre la cultura Pandaren.

Jin'thala, se acercó a los dos colegas y les interrumpió en su reencuentro.

—Siento moleh'taroh en eh'te momento tan bonito, pero tenía que hablar con vosotros dos. —Dijo Jin'thala mientras tosía.

—Oh, Jin'thala, cuánto tiempo sin veh'te. —Se alegraba Liubic con la presencia de aquel trol tan anciano.

Los tres trols se dirigieron hacia una de las playas de la isla y se quedaron mirando Durotar durante unos minutos. Liubic, recordaba muchas cosas cuando veía esas tierras. Su madre, su padre y sus amigos. Estaba deseoso de volver a ver a Vol'jin, que lo crió como si fuera un hijo, después de quedarse huérfano, junto a sus dos hermanos.

—Zabrax, me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿de qué se trata? —dijo Liubic dudoso.

—Los miembros de la tribu Lanza Negra hemos sío víctimas durante mucho tiempo. Nos veíamos obligados a abandoná nueh'tros hogares con'tantemente... pero, ahora, eh'tamos aquí por otra razón. —Contó Jin'thala mientras miraba Durotar.

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es la razón por la que estamos aquí? —preguntó algo confuso Liubic.

—Es algo horrible, colega. —Interrumpió Zuni muy alterado.

—Vol'jin nos ha ofrecido liderazgo a través de sabiduría, y hemos sobrevivío ha'ta ahora. Pero la mih'ma sabiduría augura un futuro caótico pa la Horda bajo el mando de Garrosh Grito Infernal. —Contó Jin'thala volteando la cabeza para mirar a los dos muchachos.

—Siento decíos esto, pero no sé quién es Garrosh. —Dijo Liubic algo confuso.

—Muchos años fuera de casa y aun no sabes quién es tu nuevo jefe de Guerra. —Dijo Jin'thala.

—Es normal, estuve 17 años en la Isla Errante. —Comentó Liubic mientras se sonrojaba.

Jin'thala le contó quien era Garrosh. Liubic estaba atento a las palabras de aquel sabio trol, que le ayudó en la infancia, junto a Vol'jin. Recordaba los momentos de enseñanza y las cosas que contaba los dos viejos trols que le hacían compañía en sus momentos de soledad. Ahora el joven estaba decidido en quedarse y ayudar a su gente para que estén bien y que no pierdan las esperanzas. La tribu Lanza Negra no quería huir y querían luchar por un hogar que perdure. Por eso decidió Liubic empezar con un fuerte entrenamiento.

—Liubic. Zuni. Encont'aréis a vueh'tro inh'tructor en el campo de entrenamiento. Llenad de orgullo a lo' Lanza Negra. —Dijo Jin'thala mientras abrazaba a los dos jóvenes que crió desde que eran pequeños.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al campo de entrenamiento y con entusiasmo, Zuni salió corriendo, ya que tenía ganas de aprender y de aplastar algunas calaveras diana Tiki.


End file.
